A Proper And Worthy Queen
by The Walking Stranger
Summary: Since he first met her, Light had true feelings for Kiyomi Takada.  He simply hid them to focus on his goals.  But after she saves him from exposure and humiliation, they're starting to show themselves again and Light realizes just how much he wants the woman who will reign by his side over the New World


**A/N: This is just an idea that's been in my septic mind for a long time now that I finally decided that it had to be thrust into the light of the world. Also, I read back on my original draft and changed several things that resulted in this first part being nearly twice as long. And finally, this chapter is named after the song I listened to over and over again nonstop whilst I rewrote it.**

**XXXXXX**

**_Fire In The Sky_**

Light Yagami could see the smoke billowing up to the sky from the back of the speeding vehicle. It was thick and he could even smell the contents of its source from the distance they still were from it. He felt the car increase its speed even more. He silently thanked his fellow officer driving. Had he been the way he was back when his days of being Kira were few, he would have simply and subtly grinned evilly at the sight, but not too long ago, something insider him went off, as if it had been awakened by an extremely long and deep sleep. He had discovered that while initially he believed his only opinion of Takada was identical to his view of Misa: nothing more than a pawn to make his master plan all the more easier. But with Kiyomi, there was something more. Something he thought he was just fooling himself with; actual feelings towards her. He couldn't recall of these emotions were present back when they were together in college, but he knew they were here now. True, it had been just a show at first so he could get convenience and stay in contact with Mikami. But now he wasn't sure if it was still just an act. And if it was, he wished it could be real.

He also hoped that she would at least throw the piece of the Death Note she had hidden on herself into the flames if she survived. He was still Kira, after all. And nobody needed to know that. As the three of them got closer, Light eventually saw that the place of the inferno was an old decadent cathedral. Everything was, unsurprisingly, aflame. As soon as the car came to a hault, Light forced the door open and ran towards the fires. A small explosion made him stop in his tracks and shield his eyes from the flash and debris. He felt the force try to push him back, but he kept his ground and balance. A few seconds after the boom echoed away, he lowered his arm so he could see again. He was about a hundred feet away from the inferno. He could make out what looked like a truck that had crashed through the front of the building and stopped. He couldn't see anything but smoldering objects and riffles from the heat. He was about to have a breakdown when he spotted something emerging from the trailer of the truck; a silhouette of a person. Light at first didn't know whether to draw his gun or run towards whoever it was.

He just stood there, frozen with uncertainty. The black outline stopped when it apparently spotted him.

"Light!" Much to his relief, it was Kiyomi. She came running out of the smoke and debris into the clear but not entirely clean air and into Light's arms. Her eyes were filled with tears. She was covered only by a blanket. Innately, Light took off his jacket and draped it over Kiyomi's shoulders. She pressed herself into him as if her entire existence depended on it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He slowly led her away from the burning building with the fear of another explosion happening and flames engulfing them.

"Yes, he's dead," Kiyomi said quietly so only he could hear. She knew that he would want to know right away. "And I also made sure the piece of the Note burned to ashes."

"That's not what I was going to ask," Light said back to her. This made her glassy eyes widened in a surprised confusion. "I wanted to know if you were okay."

He opened the door and helped her get in the back seat with him. He closed the door and sat down next to her. The car zoomed off. Light made sure his jacket and the blanket he had found her in kept her dignity. He put his arms around her to keep her warm and to comfort her. She was still quietly weeping, but she leaned into him, loving the embrace. Not another word was said by any of them as they sped to a hospital to check Takada in to.

**XXXXXX**

A couple of days later, Light met Takada in her apartment. He made sure that no wires or cameras were in it or on him. Things needed to be said today that no other living soul could know about. He was relieved that nothing serious had happened to Kiyomi, just some very minor smoke inhalation that wouldn't matter at all in the future.

They sat on a couch, looking out the window to the city outside. His right arm was draped across her shoulders and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Why were you concerned about me primarily?" she asked without moving. She had been positive that Kira would be more concerned about the demise of his enemies than the well being of his servant.

"Because I didn't know if you had been seriously hurt by him or that fire. Or even the crashing of that truck."

"Well okay." She wasn't convinced. "Well, what's the real reason?"

"I didn't want to be worthless when the woman I love was possibly in pain."

"'Woman... I... love'?" Those three words caught Kiyomi completely off-guard and captured her undivided attention. She gently moved herself away so she could look at Light. He in return looked into her eye.

"Of course," Light said with his familiar face. "Like I said, you will be the Goddess of the New World. That I promise, my beautiful queen." He hoisted himself up into a standing position and began to make his way for the door.

"Where are you going?" Takada asked. She didn't want to be away from him for a single second.

"Meeting Near, face to face," Light answered without turning to look at her. "Today, my victory will finally come at last."

He took his leave. Kiyomi had a very bad feeling about this. If Near was anything like L, it was highly possible that Light was headed right a trap...

**XXXXXX**

Light fought with all his might and will not to burst out laughing as Mikami continued to count up to forty. The day's victory was his and his alone.

"Thirty-six..." Mikami said looking at his watch tick away the time. He had a half-insane smile across his lips. "Thirty-seven. Thirty-eight. Thirty-nine."

At that moment, just as Light was about to declare his righteous victory so that it would be the last thing Near would ever experience in this world, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, signaling him that he had received a message. This distracted him long enough for the time for all those whose name had been written down by Mikami to die. But... none of them did. They all just stood there, waiting for anything to happen. Minato knew that showing his shock on his face would give him away, he pulled out his phone and read the message that had saved him. If the message hadn't distracted him, he would have called out his triumph over everyone, and they would all live to had called him out on it.

It was from Kiyomi. And it read, 'Don't Panic.'

As he looked down at this, the two male members of the SPK seized a panicky and tearful Mikami and the Notebook. Light was barely able to register these events as he continued to stare at the text. He began to think that he and Kiyomi truly were supposed to rule together, whether she had knowingly just saved him or not.

"How are we not dead?" Matsuda wondered out loud.

"Didn't I tell you..." Near started as he opened the Notebook. "That nobody was going to die?"

The young successor of L went on to say that he had his men tamper with Mikami's Death Note and replaced it with fake pages, which was incredibly easy due to his systematic method of writing in it. His rambling came to a very abrupt halt when he flipped to a certain page in the Notebook.

"What the..." His eyes were wide and fixated. "This is impossible... I was so sure..." He picked up the Notebook and held so that everybody could see what had been written in it. Everyone present was initially horrified to see they're names, but called down when they remembered that forty seconds had passed and they were still breathing. Literally everyone who was present had their name in the Notebook, including Light.

"I... I-I don't..." Near struggled to speak. "I was so positive that Light was the original Kira. But his name was written down."

Light couldn't understand what the Hell was going on either. Could Mikami have known the Notebook was a fake? The brilliant young man looked over to the Hand of Kira, and instantly through that thought out the window. Mikami was horrified and shaking with saturated eyes; the prosecutor wasn't a good actor at all, so it was evident that he couldn't have known. So then how on Earth had Light's name been written down?!

Suddenly, the members of the SPK minus Near straightened themselves up straight like boards and remained motionless. Everyone, including Near, looked at them with confused veneers.

Then, without warning the three adults drew their guns and shot everyone on the Task Force. Light fell like a sledgehammer had been swung into his stomach as the bullet entered him. The feeling repeated itself as another bullet struck him in the left shoulder. He fell to the ground.

As he stared at the ceiling, he heard the moaning and groaning of the others on the Task Force. Then four more more shots rang out and echoed through the warehouse. What Light found strange was that none of the Task Force screamed out, so none of the had been shot. He was then able to register the noise that was a mixture of surprised stuttering and frightened whimpering of Mikami.

Just as the pain was about to overcome him and force him to pass out, Light heard someone else walk into the hangar. Then everything went black.

**XXXXXX**

Beeping. Light heard a rhythmical and monotonic beeping. He was lying down face up in something very soft and comfortable that was soothingly warm. He let out a groan as he opened his eyes, which was a feat. He felt weak and tired.

His vision was blurry, but it slowly came into focus and he saw three figures looking down at him. Kiyomi was sitting on the left side of him, and Misa was on the right. Ryuk was standing at the far wall.

"Lucky you," the Shinigami said with a laugh. "I could have sworn you were done for the moment that weird lawyer was caught."

Light didn't offer a response. He knew that Misa didn't remember anything about the Death Note, so she also couldn't see Ryuk, and Light didn't want to appear strange in front of her to rouse suspicion. He then saw that he was lying down in a hospital bed. An IV tube was inserted in his right forearm.

He looked to the two women who were both obviously highly concerned for him. But Misa couldn't hide her hostility towards Kiyomi for being present.

"Wha... What happened?" Light asked with a very weak voice.

"You and the entire Task Force were shot," Kiyomi answered taking his left hand. Misa quickly did the exact same with his right, refusing to be outdone.

"And the SPK are all dead," Misa quickly answered so that Kiyomi couldn't continue.

"It was the will of Kira," Kiyomi stated.

"And just how do you know that?" Misa said accusingly.

"I'm his spokeswoman." It was clear to Light that Kiyomi considered Misa a complete idiot, but apparently the blonde model didn't interpret the subliminal insult. Kiyomi continued, "in fact, a message of his is going to be aired on Kira's Kingdom." She checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall. "I think it's on right now." She grabbed the remote from the nightstand on her side of Light's bed and switched on the television suspended above Ryuk. She quickly changed the channel and the next thing any of them knew, the screen showed a pure white background with 'KIRA' written on it.

"Yesterday, four people met their bitter ends," the disguised voice said. "They were known as the SPK. With them were members of Japan's NPA, who will live to see another day. The SPK dedicated their entire lives in a feeble attempt to apprehend me. Wasting all their time to arrest the embodiment of justice itself. So I brought them down. The Task Force will survive, but not without learning a lesson for collaborating with that infernal SPK..."

Kiyomi turned off the TV.

"I admit that I used to like Kira," Misa said. "But now I think I hate him! Having Light get hurt! The nerve..." She then glared at Light and pointed to Kiyomi. "But why is she here?!"

"We're dating," Kiyomi answered for him. "In case you haven't noticed."

"Light!" Misa whined. "You're cheating on me, your fiancée?!"

"It's for the case," he told her. Both he and Kiyomi knew it was a lie.

"What?" Kiyomi said, acting obviously. "If you wanted information on Kira, you only had to ask."

"Fine!" Misa exclaimed. "If you were only seeing her just to get information for your job, that's a different story." She stood up and walked to the door. Just as she was about to leave she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I'll see you at home," she said sensually. She took her leave.

Light and Kiyomi looked deeply into each other's eyes. He initially thought about asking what had happened to Mikami, but he considered the possibility of his room being bugged. It was possible. One could never be too careful.

"Is everyone else from the Task Force still alive?" he asked.

"Yes. They're all in the ICU."

"Great..."

"I can't help but wonder... when are you going to finally leave that... blonde idiot?"

Ryuk let out a laugh.

Light answered her. "When she'll be able to handle it. I don't want her to go and... kill herself or something."

Kiyomi let out a light laugh, and she leaned down to kiss him. She felt sparks fly when their lips connected.

**XXXXXX SIX YEARS EARLIER XXXXXX**

Light Yagami sat in his seat in the lecture hall. His teacher was speaking about something that he was barely paying attention to. His thoughts were too busy thinking about that idiotic Misa. Her final message would inevitably arrive at Task Force Headquarters today, and he had to be there to see how L would react. Then there was Misa herself. She was clumsy and sloppy. There was a very good chance that she would get caught and reveal to L the existence of the Death Note. What's more was that he agreed to pretend to date her, but now he found himself in a situation that be dangerous for not just him, but...

"Light? Light!"

That loud whisper dragged him back into reality. He looked over and saw his (legit) girlfriend, Takada Kiyomi, looking at him.

"I thought we were seeing each other," she said in a volume that only the two of them could here. "You know? We're more than just friends?"

"Yeah, we are," Light assured her.

"Exactly. And that's why I'm sitting next to you in class."

"Yes." He said understandingly.

"But you don't really seem to be enjoy being with me. I mean, you haven't even looked at me once."

"That's not true at all." He removed his hand and made his head support itself so he could look directly at her. "I guess I just got lost in the thought of us being together. To think, I'm actually going out with Miss Todai. I mean, you're the most beautiful woman in this school." Behind him and to the side, Light heard Ryuk let out a raspy laugh, but he didn't care. He had meant every syllable of what he had just said. Kiyomi was smart, beautiful, and unlike Misa she didn't irritate him every second. Light then thought to himself, _she'll be a perfect queen for me... and a perfect goddess of the New World..._

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: I love Death Note. I love everything about... well, excpet for one thing: Misa. Hear me out and let me explain. I think she is a major contribution to the story, and I honestly think it would have been dull and stagnant without her. But I find her personality extremely annoying. Irritating to the core...**

**Anyway, moving on. This was a whole lotta fun to write. I look forward to adding more to this, and to reading your reviews.**

**Also, just to clarify, I plan on writing the majority of this before the five year time skip. I'm gonna do a huge amount of the amazing tale known as Death Note!**

**But first, I think that in the next chapter, I'll start with Light being told how the events in the warehouse unfolded...**


End file.
